


Best of my love

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celibacy, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa, like all of the Stark children, had been brought up under strict fundamental Christian values. And while all of the children had ended up rejecting the religion in one way or another, one thing Sansa had agreed with was the principle of saving herself for marriage.Jon hadn’t really minded when she had confessed she wanted to wait before having sex. He enjoyed sex as much as the next person but it wasn't the thing Jon cared most about in a relationship. So, if Sansa wanted to wait, he was fine with that.Jon knew they had a perfectly healthy physical intimacy even without sex.But masturbating in front of each other was really taking it to a new level.Letter M (Mutual Masturbation) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Best of my love

Jon blinked repeatedly, feeling his face flush as his fiancée continued to smile innocently at him. She had no right to look that innocent after the words that had just poured from her mouth.

“But…but…” he started, casting a glance around the room, half expecting her mother to burst through the wall in true anti-Christ fashion. Jon was terrified of Catelyn Stark as it was, without defying her staunch Christian beliefs under her own roof.

Sansa, like all of the Stark children, had been brought up under strict fundamental Christian values. And while all of the children had ended up rejecting the religion in one way or another, one thing Sansa had agreed with was the principle of saving herself for marriage.

Jon hadn’t really minded when she had confessed she wanted to wait before having sex. He enjoyed sex as much as the next person but it wasn't the thing Jon cared most about in a relationship. So, if Sansa wanted to wait, he was fine with that.

And really, it had allowed them to really focus on the mundane, everyday aspects of being together. Just because they weren’t having sex didn’t mean that they weren’t physically intimate in other ways. They were always snuggling up together and the times when Sansa fell asleep against his shoulder as they cuddled on the sofa under a blanket were probably one of Jon’s favourite moments.

Whenever one of them left the flat they would kiss goodbye and they would kiss each other hello whenever they returned. Their hands automatically found each other whenever they were together, whether holding each other’s hands or having an arm around each other’s waists.

So Jon knew they had a perfectly healthy physical intimacy even without sex.

But masturbating in front of each other was really taking it to a new level.

“I’m still not ready for sex,” she said. “But I don’t really want everything to happen on our wedding night. I mean, I’ve masturbated before but I want us to see each other before the wedding, if that makes sense?”

“I get it,” Jon replied quickly, casting another nervous glance around the room, his mind still reeling at the fact she admitted to masturbating. How did he not know this already?

“Couldn’t you have brought this up back home and not where your mother could hear?”

“And miss the look on your face,” she teased, crossing to him and placing her hands on his shoulders. She grinned up at him before leaning forward to place a quick peck to his lips.

“Mother is at the shops anyway.”

“You could have said that!” he called after her with a huff.

***

“So,” Sansa started, dragging the word out slowly as she sat on their bed, hands clasped delicately in her lap. Jon swallowed thickly, his eyes roaming over her form that was barely concealed by her thin night shirt.

“So,” he echoed, clearing his throat before he shifted from foot to foot. He felt her eyes on him.

“Do you want to be on the bed too or…?”

“Um, maybe not,” Jon replied.

He didn’t trust himself to lie next to Sansa and not lose all control. He was going to find it literally hard enough watching her touch herself if he sat to the side. He crossed over to the chair, sitting down and awkwardly reaching up to unbutton his shirt at the same time that Sansa reached to pull at the straps of her night gown. He paused his movements as first her right and then left breast were bared before him.

He swallowed thickly, feeling his cock start to harden at the sight. He had to admit, he had peeked at her chest often enough since they had been together and although he has never seen much skin displayed, he had been perfectly aware of their size and shape. Still, seeing the creamy skin, the light pink nipples hardening slightly in the cold, he had to admit his fantasies of her breasts were nothing compared to the real things.

“You okay?” she asked, frowning at where he still sat frozen. He shook his head slightly to clear his head and then quickly nodded.

“Yeah,” he assured, finishing undoing the buttons and shrugging it from his shoulders. “You’re just even more beautiful than I imagined.”

She blushed from her chest to her hair, the sight making Jon grin. She pouted at his amusement before she cocked an eyebrow and raised a hand to slowly cup her right breast. Jon’s chuckle died in his throat, turning into a desperate whine as he watched her squeeze her flesh, watched her thumb start to slowly rub her nipple.

“Gods,” he swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away as her other hand moved to cup her other breast.

His fingers curled hard into the arms of the chair as he clung to all his self-control not to go and touch her himself. He grunted, shaking himself out of the stupor the display had put him in, and reached for the button of his jeans.

Her eyes widened as he stood, shoving his jeans and boxers down, her gaze instantly dropping down to his cock as it pointed towards her. Her tongue traced her lips and Jon almost lost it right there and then. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Like what you see sweetheart?” he teased. She raised her eyes to his, her cheeks a deep crimson but still, her playful smile tugging at her lips as she reached down and pulled up her gown.

“Do you?”

Jon swore he heard a whine escape him as she exposed herself to him, the fact she hadn’t even worn knickers only vaguely registering in his mind. He groaned at the sight of her auburn curls, the way her lips glistened with wetness already.

He nodded dumbly, a hand sliding down to grasp his length and slowly stroke himself, eyes fixated on the sight between her legs. Sansa licked her lips again, falling back against the bed as she squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. She raised her legs, planting her feet flat on the bed, keeping her exposed to his gaze and Jon collapsed back in the chair, unable to keep standing at the sight.

Her right hand left her breath, slowly stroking down her stomach and then down to her sex. She raised her head, eyes meeting his as she slid her finger up and down her folds a couple of times before she raised it to rub slowly against her clit.

Jon grunted, eyes clenching shut as he tried to keep a slow pace. If he went much faster, he would be done long before Sansa. He opened his eyes again, watching as she now pressed two fingers to her clit, rubbing in hard, fast circles and her left hand still pulling at her nipple.

“Mmm, Jon,” she moaned and he answered it with his own, eyes following her finger as it dropped lower and pushed inside her. Jon’s hand started moving faster, his body subconsciously shifting to the edge of the chair as if to try to get closer to her.

“Sansa,” he panted desperately, biting into his lip as he tried to hold off.

“Next week, this will be your cock in here.”

“Fuck!” Jon cried, his head bowing in defeat and eyes clenching shut again as his hips started to jerk desperately into the warm grip of his palm.

He reached for his boxers blindly as his stomach began to clench and his cock pulsed. He threw his head back, his body pulled taut as he released, the thought of burying himself inside Sansa flashing through his mind.

Her soft moan made him open his eyes once more to see her pumping two fingers inside of her, her thumb rubbing furiously at her clit. His chest heaved as he watched the rhythmic buck of her hips, thinking of how good it will feel when she would be bucking up against him.

Her head turned into the covers, nuzzling desperately against them as she started to pant and whine, her hips rising faster, her thighs beginning to clamp around her hand. Jon swallowed, already feeling his cock beginning to twitch with renewed interest.

“Are you close sweetheart?” he murmured, pushing himself to stand. Her eyes were only half-open, her face flushed with desire as she nodded furiously. He kept his eyes on her moving fingers, unconsciously licking his lips. He grinned as he looked up at her. “I can’t wait to lick your cunt next week.”

“Jon!” she gasped, her back suddenly arching and tensing, thighs quivering and her lips parting in a silent gasp as she tumbled into her release.

He grinned at her as she blinked herself back to reality. She gave him a small smile, her left hand rising to push her hair from her sweaty forehead. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her temple. She smiled, pressing her forehead to his for a few seconds before she rolled to the side.

“Do you want to shower first?” she asked, turning to glance at him at the door.

“Yeah,” he said, rising to grab a pair of sleep pants from the drawer.

“That was fun,” Sansa piped up suddenly and Jon gave her a grin over his shoulder as he pulled the clothing out.

“It was,” he agreed, shutting the drawer with his hip. Sansa was chewing the end of her thumb, although her eyes were sparkling with mirth as she looked at him.

“So, do we have to wait for the wedding for the other thing?”


End file.
